


Spider-Man?

by Spider_Dork



Series: Tiny bits [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Peggy Parker, still is Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Parker is Spider-Man, and wade finds out though the power of tits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Man?

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a thing shhhhhh

Peggy Parker was not the average teenage girl.   
For one she was a genius and for two she had been bitten by a spider and got super powers

Or other way around? Whatever, after her uncle- yeah you get the gist

Peggy Parker gets a meager earning selling pictures of Spider-Man.

Yes, Peggy Parker is Spider-Man and this is how one mercenary found out.

 

"Spidey baby! You need to slow down! Eating all the tacos... You're gonna get fat and ugly, tomorrow you'll have man boobs or something."

Spider-Man just tilted his head and set down the tacos he was gonna eat.

"You gotta keep that lean shape!"

The perfect prank was at hand.

"Oh" the spider says, looking off to the horizon.

Deadpool's eyes grew wide and he stammered out, "not that you're getting fat! You're beautiful! And skinny and muscular in all the right places-"

Peggy was glad she was wearing a mask. She's blushing like an idiot.

The rest of the night was fighting, Peggy refusing food, Deadpool freaking out and the night ended with him hugging her chanting "You'rebeautifulyou'rebeautifulyou'rebeautifulyou'rebeautiful please don't hate yourself"

Phase one complete. Peggy wasn't self conscious in the suit, out of it she was very self conscious but for different reasons.

The next night before patrol Peggy decided against wearing her binder, wearing a bra instead,  
A D cup will be noticed. Good.

Although jumping around the room hurt so she put on a sports bra but she still clearly had tits. 

To patrol.

 

"Heya spidey!"

"Hey Wade." Peggy said turning to the Merc who stopped mid stride and stared.

"Is this? Uh" he cleared his throat. "Is this about the manboob thing I said yesterday?"

"Maaaaybe" Peggy said, walking over to Deadpool swinging her hips.

"I- uuuuh"

"What's wrong? Spider-Man can't have boobs?" Peggy asked, quite pleased when the man floundered.

"Yes you can have boobs, but I just might die of blue balls." The Merc said, visibly swallowing.

Oh this is not the reaction she expected


End file.
